Dattebane dattebayo dattebaro
by Issy von Schweetz
Summary: Lo que solo era un tonto jutsu, solo era simple curiosidad por saber sobre el futuro, pero que aparecieran un par de jóvenes podría volver todo patas para arriba. /¿Quiénes son dattebayo?- Nosotros somos… ¡mira, un ramen volador! /-Historia relacionada a "La venganza de Naruto"-
1. Chapter 1

_**Resumen:** Lo que solo era un tonto jutsu, solo simple curiosidad por saber sobre el futuro... pero que aparecieran un par de jóvenes podría volver todo patas para arriba. _

_-¿Quiénes son dattebayo?_

_-Nosotros somos… ¡mira, un ramen volador!_

_**Aviso:** Los personajes son del gran y todo poderoso Kishimoto-sama y no los quiere vender.._

_**Adverencia:** Tal vez..¿Yaoi subliminal?, jaja no habrá romance en este fic / Time-travel /OC_

_**Genero:** Humor/Parody/Family_

**_-Historia relacionada a "La venganza de Naruto"- _**_(posible continuación si ustedes quieren)_

_**Dato:** Naruto y compañía aun tienen doce años, los dos chicos que aparecen tienen quince (sip, son lo que están en la foto del fic)._

**.**

**...**

**Dattebane dattebayo dattebaro**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1: Felicidades, eres papá**

Una tarde tranquila, luego de una extraña misión, por que era imposible que tuvieran una misión normal, el equipo siete volvió a la aldea con un extraño pergamino a su disposición.

Regalo de un campesino, bastante raro, luego de que ayudaran a su aldea, dijo que el pergamino les ayudaría a ver su futuro, solo con hacer los sellos correspondientes y una persona pusiera una gota de su sangre sería suficiente para que el jutsu funcionara.

Los gennin, incluido su sensei tenían demasiada curiosidad aunque no lo quisieran admitir, ¿Seré finalmente Hokage?, ¿Mataré a Itachi?, ¿Sasuke-kun se casará conmigo? ó ¿Saldrá un nuevo libra "Icha Icha"?

Por decisión de Kakashi a pesar de los chillidos negativos de los menores, se decidió llevar el pergamino con el Hokage para que lo analizara y ver si era real o no.

Todos esperaron ansiosos hasta que tres días después fueron llamados a la torre, adentro se encontraba Sarutobi con dos ambu.

—¿El jutsu es real Hokage-sama? —Sakura fue la primera que pregunto

—Algunos han revisado el pergamino, no tiene veneno, no es una trampa, tiene nada extraño en realidad, aunque nunca escuche del jutsu — mientras se cruzaba de brazos y tomaba su pipa para fumar

—¿Podemos probarlo? — chillo con alegría

—Supongo… — encogiéndose de hombros

Sakura chillo mientras tomaba en sus dos manos el pergamino, pero al ver a sus compañeros que la veían extraño, hasta el propio Hokage, se sonrojo y grito

—¡Por favor, ustedes también tienen curiosidad!— _"¡Shanaro, quiero ver mis futuros hijos con Sasuke-kun!"_

—Solo un poquito...—susurro Naruto, mientras Kakashi se pasaba la mano por la nuca distraído y Sasuke solo la miraba con una ceja alzada

Kakashi como realmente no tenía ganas de irse a otra misión y sabía que si hacían esto perdería mucho tiempo, le saco el pergamino a su alumna y comenzó a hacer unos sellos en el suelo, luego volvió a leerlo y empezó a hacer los sellos correctos con las manos, una luz comenzó a brillar en el circulo y se sintió orgulloso.

—Bien, ahora.. ¿quien será el primero en dejar su sangre? —

—¡YO LO SERÉ!— gritaron los tres alumnos al mismo tiempo.

Los tres gennins se miraron con sorpresa para luego pasar con el entrecejo fruncido, inmediatamente corrieron al circulo mientras se mordían los pulgares para que comenzaran a sangrar, Sakura callo en el camino y los dos chicos comenzaron a patearse y tirarse kunais en el camino, ambos estaban a la par.

—¡Teme muévete, el futuro Hokage tiene prioridad-ttebayo! —

—¡Ni lo sueñes dobe! —

Y ambos se lanzaron al círculo estirando sus manos y la luz comenzó a brillar con más fuerza, los dos jóvenes salieron disparados hacia atrás mientras algo comenzaba a formarse en el interior del jutsu

—¿Gané? — pregunto el rubio medio mareado, mientras el azabache gruñía y se pasaba la mano por el pelo frustrado

Todos en la habitación miraban con curiosidad como una persona que comenzaba a formarse en el medio del circulo, pero extrañamente comenzaba a dividirse por la mitad mostrando ahora a dos jóvenes, pero antes de enfocar bien la visto, hubo una pequeña explosión y todo termino.

—¿Qué fue eso? — confundida Sakura

Sarutobi se acerco con curiosidad a los chicos que estaban en el suelo, ambos estaban boca abajo, pero por la ropa negra y el símbolo Uchiha se notaba en sus espaldas, no los conocía, irónicamente tampoco había muchos Uchihas en la aldea como para pensar que solo era un jutsu de transportación, así que estos chicos venían tal vez del fututo.

—Parece que Sasuke gano y estos chicos capas son sus hijos, es lo único que se me ocurre en este momento, debemos esperar a que despierten para interrogarlos — miraba intrigado a los muchachos

Ambos chicos tenían el pelo azabache por lo que se podía apreciar, ambos cortos y despeinados. Uno de los chicos tenía una remera de red, muñequeras con adornos rojos, pantalón negro, mientras el otro tenía una campera violeta como diferencia a primera vista.

—Hmp, gane yo — con orgullo pensaba el azabache, mientras Naruto tenía un puchero

— Miren el pelo de ambos, atrás parecen cola de patos como la de Sasuke, pobrecitos— murmuraba Naruto, mientras negaba con la cabeza

—¿Son gemelos? — preguntaba Sakura asombrada _"¡Kyaaaa, tendré gemelos con Sasuke-kun!"_

Los dos chicos en el suelo comenzaron a quejarse, el que tenía campera se levanto con los brazos temblorosos y miraba todo confundido, tenía ojos azules tan oscuros que podían confundirse con negros, su flequillo era despeinado y casi tapaba sus ojos, físicamente se notaba que tenía esos rasgos Uchiha, tal vez eran adolescentes y claramente se notaba un collar con el símbolo del clan en su cuello para confirmarlo.

—¿Estas bien mocoso? — pregunto el Sandaime al ver al chico que miraba hacia todos lados sin comprender

—Nieve…— balbuceo mirando al suelo

—¿Que? —

—¡Oh, mira cuanta nieve! — el puso una sonrisa infantil y comenzó a reírse

La boca de todos los presentes se cayo, ¡era como ver a Sasuke riendo, esto no tenía sentido!, ¡el jutsu había salido mal!

—Miren, hago un angelito de nieve— se tiro al piso y comenzó a mover sus piernas y brazos, efectivamente como si estuviera haciendo la figura

Pero antes de poder eliminar el shock de ver a un casi Sasuke sonreír, el otro chico se levanto tambaleándose y se pasaba la mano por el pelo mientras un gruñido salía por su boca, este a diferencia del otro tenía el pelo completamente tirado hacia atrás con solo unos mechones cayendo por su frente, los ojos eran iguales al otro, y este como su hermano miraba todo desorientado, pero de momento a otro puso cara de terror.

—¡AHHHHHH! — grito mirando el piso y salto al techo como si fuera un gato, aferrándose con su vida de la lámpara de techo

—No grites, ¡mira toda la nieve! — decía con voz cantarina el otro

—¡Lava, lava, lava, lava! — chillaba con horror el otro

—¿Lava? — mirando ahora el con miedo a su alrededor

—¡Te estas queeemando! — volvió a chillar

—¡AAAAH! —

El que estaba en el suelo salto en su lugar y luego fue al techo y se colgó de su hermano, esto provoco que comenzara un forcejeo y más pelea entre ambos hermanos.

—Pesas mucho, suéltame o me caeré— gruño

—¡Sálvame estúpido hermano menor!—

—¡Noooo! — aferrándose con más fuerza a la lámpara

—¡Soy demasiado hermoso para morir!— chillo angustiado

_Crack.._

Y finalmente, la pobre lámpara termino venciéndose por todo el peso extra cayendo al piso y con eso los dos chicos, volviendo ambos a quedarse automáticamente inconscientes de nuevo.

—Que fue eso…¿no fue un genjutsu?— parpadeaba confundida Haruno

—Tus hijos me agradan teme— Naruto reía tan fuerte que se tenía que agarrar el estomago

—Felicidades Sasuke, tus hijos son dos varones muy saludables — se reía disimuladamente Kakashi

—¡Es imposible que este emparentado con esas dos cosas! — con un tic nervioso el azabache señalaba a los dos chicos

**Continuara..**

**.**

**.**

_**Notas finales:** Ohh, como algunos me llegaron a pedir en su momento, ¡aquí están los gemelos!,_

_Yeiiii! (cri cri..) ¡Bah, el que entiende, entiende! jajaja_

_Esto no será un fic largo, será algo cortito, ¿seis capítulos quizás? Aun no lo se jajaja, como dije al principio esta historia tiene familiaridad con el fic "La venganza de Naruto", ojo, no necesitan leer el otro para saber de que ira esta historia pero ayudaría bastante :)_

_¿Quien quiere divertirse a costa de Sasuke? ¡Levanten una mano!_

_(Levanta ella sola la mano)_

_Bah… ustedes son unos antis.. (se va enojada mientras patea una piedrita)_

**_See ya!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dato:** Sakura tiene esa doble personalidad de chica, por eso hago que aparezcan los pensamientos_

_**Notas principales:** Muchas gracias por los favoritos y rw a la historia! :3_

_**Advertencia:** (Esto va para el que nunca leyó alguna de mis historias)_

_Er.. como lo puedo decir con dulces palabras.._

_Si Sakura se esta quemando y yo tengo un vaso de agua, pues me tomo el agua y grabo como se quema :D_

_**Dato2:** Se podrían diferenciar fácilmente los gemelos cuando los escribo, uno es alegre y el otro serio ;)_

_..._

**Dattebane dattebayo dattebaro**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo dos: Adicción al Ramen**

El equipo siete miraba con los ojos abiertos a los chicos, que con ayuda de los ambus, se encontraban amarrados a unas sillas individuales

—¿Les puedo preguntar si seré Hokage? — susurraba Naruto

— Espera a que despierten, ¡shanaro! —golpeando

— Sakura-chan, que cruel eres — gimoteo en el piso

Pero dejaron de pelear al escuchar que ambos jóvenes comenzaban a quejarse y abrir lentamente los ojos

—Sabes, estaba soñando que te estabas quemando en lava y luego yo también caí a la lava — con una mueca rara en la cara

—Hermano… tuve un sueño re raro, había un viejo bien feo que me interrogaba — chilla angustiado el otro

—Oh si, era bien feo — el otro asentía con la cabeza

—¡Mocosos irrespetuosos! — grito el Sandaime mientras los golpeaba en la cabeza

—¡AUCH! — chillaron ambos

Estaban a punto de responder pero abrieron los ojos de par en par al ver a todos en la sala, pasaron su vista del Hokage, a Kakashi, hasta finalmente en los gennins; luego de estar unos segundos en silencio comenzó el problema.

—Ya, ya, que alguien me despierte, esto no tiene gracia — comenzó a reírse uno

—El peor gentjutsu en el que he caído — negaba con la cabeza el otro decepcionado

—Esto es real — comento Kakashi

—Hola erizo pervertido —sonreía uno

—No entiendo la finalidad de esto, es absurdo, te pido que lo elimines — decía el otro con el entrecejo fruncido

—Nop, esto es real, hicimos un jutsu raro y ¡taran!, ustedes aparecieron—

—¿¡QUE!? —chillaron ambos a la vez

—¿Son del futuro verdad? —continuo

—Pues… —se miraron y contestaron a la vez algo incómodos— si, lo somos, eso creemos…

—¿Son hijos del teme? —Naruto señalo a Sasuke

—Naruto… —susurro enojado el azabache

—Si, somos hijos del teme —comenzaron a reírse

—Son iguales a Sasuke-kun — susurro enamorada Sakura _"¡Kyaaa que hijos tan guapos tendré!"_

—Mmm… supongo — dijo uno de ellos mientras se encogía de hombros

—¡No lo creo, nos parecemos más a ..! — pero inmediatamente se callo

—Idiota.. — siseo su hermano

—¿Quien es su madre? —les hablo por primera vez con ellos Sasuke

—Pues… —ambos dudaron en hablar

—No creo que sea buena idea hablar mucho del futuro, podemos hacer cambios — comento Sabutori

—¡Verdad, lo mismo que dijo el viejo! —chillaron ambos

—Kakashi … —siseo Saburoti

—Con mucho gusto —dijo el sensei

—Que.. ¡AUCH! ¡dejen de golpearnos en la cabeza! — chillaron luego del golpe por parte del peliblanco

—Eso es por lo de erizo pervertido— sonriendo debajo de su mascara

Luego de otras preguntas sin respuestas los chicos fueron liberados y puestos en custodia por el equipo y ya que serían los futuros hijos de Sasuke, por decisión de Saburoti, estos se quedarían en su departamento hasta que el jutsu perdiera efecto y los hermanos pudieran volver a su mundo.

Ya que era casi de noche, se encontraban caminando en la calle yendo al Ichiraku, y para sorpresa de Sasuke por primera vez no había una horda de fans atrás suyo, sino ahora estaban detrás de sus hijos. El Uchiha alegre abraza y tiraba besos a todas las chicas que se le acercaban, mientras el otro bufaba exasperado por tanta atención.

—Me siento tan libre… — susurro Sasuke

—Siento pena por quien será tu pareja — se burlo Naruto

—Será privilegiada la mujer que elija para ser la madre de mis hijos — dijo serio

—Sigo sintiendo pena…— negando con la cabeza

—¿Puedo ser la privilegiada Sasuke-kun? —chilla Sakura

—¡NUNCA! —se escucho un grito y todos saltaron en su lugar

Los gemelos gritaron, pero tarde se dieron cuenta de su error y se taparon ambos la boca con pánico, no era buena idea hablar del futuro.

—¿Yo no soy su madre? — con ojos llorosos se encontraba Sakura

—¡No, no eres nuestra mamá! —chillaron ambos

Aunque tal vez con Sakura podrían haber excepciones…

—¿Su madre es mejor que yo? —pregunto la peli-rosa ahora enojada

—Nuestra mamá es la mejor del mundo y si, es mucho mejor que tu — ambos gemelos debatieron enojados

—¡Sasuke-kun dile a nuestros hijos que soy su madre! —chillo Sakura mientra se lanzaba a los brazos del azabache

Pero antes de siquiera tocarlo los hermanos saltaron y ellos envolvieron en sus brazos a Sasuke y le gruñeron

—Aléjate —siseo uno

—No es que no nos agrades, solo somos protectores — rebatió el otro serio

—Suéltenme — gruño Sasuke

—¡Perdón! —chillaron los chicos mientras lo soltaban avergonzados

Aunque todos tenían preguntas para hacerles en su momento, todos quedaron con la duda ¿Quién será la madre de los chicos?, no es como que el Uchiha fuera muy sociable o tuviera muchas novias, aparte los chicos eran bastante alegres así que esos lo habían sacado de la otra parte, y si el azabache se llego a casar ¿Quién fue tan valiente para casarse con él?

—¡Ichiraku ramen! —chillo el rubio al ver el local y salio corriendo

—¡Ramen! — chillo el hermano serio y salio corriendo al local, dejando a todos descolocados

—Er... llegamos a pasar mucho tiempo con Naruto — el otro hermano se encogió de hombros y salio corriendo detrás de su hermano y el rubio

—En el futuro, alejare a todos mis hijos del dobe —gruño el azabache

—No frunzas tanto el ceño Sasuke, aparte míralos, son chicos alegres —decía su sensei

—¡Mis bebes no me recuerdan! — lloriqueo Sakura

Ya todos dentro del local, se podía observar como uno de los hermanos y Naruto tenían una pelea por el que más podía comer ramen, mientras los demás comían moderado

—¿Cómo se llaman-ttebayo? — pregunto el rubio

—Mm… no creo que sea buena idea — dijo uno de ellos que jugaba con su plato

—Como yo nací primero, díganme Ichi, y a mi hermano Ni — mientras seguía tragando ramen

—¡Argh, solo por cinco minutos!, y deja de comer tanto ramen, te pondrás gordo —

—… — solo lo miraba con una ceja alzada

—Deberías comer saludable, como los tomates, así tendrás un cutis y una cara tan bonita como la mía —

—¡Pero si tenemos la misma cara cabeza hueca! —

—¡Pero yo no vivo con cara de amargado! —

—¡Muere! —

—¡Tu primero! —

—¡Silencio! — grito Teuchi mientras les lanzaba unos sartenes por la cabeza

El equipo siete miro como los hermanos volvían a quedar inconscientes, por tercera vez en el día

—Definitivamente alejare a cualquiera de mis hijos de ti, dobe —

—¡No seas amargado teme, a mi me agradan, aparte a uno de ellos le gusta el ramen! — sonreía orgulloso el rubio

—Es como verlos a ustedes dos en el futuro — comentaba con voz nostálgica su sensei

—¡Nunca! — gritaron los dos gennin

—Si siguen gritando, habrán sartenes voladoras con ustedes — amenazo la hija de Teuchi mientras los señalaba

—Perdón Ayame — susurro Naruto

—Esto es injusto, quería hacerles preguntas — dijo frustrado el azabache

—¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa teme? —pregunto sonriendo

—¿Que?, ¡NO! —

—Por favor teme, te ayudare a llevarlos, quiero mañana a primera hora hacerles preguntas — con ojitos de cachorro

—No, le pediré a Kakashi que los lle… — pero dejo de hablar al ver que su sensei había desaparecido

—Sasuke-kun si quieres yo también puedo ir y ayudarlos — con voz sensual Haruno

— …Vamos dobe, llevémonos a mi casa — bufo exasperado mientras arrastraba a uno de los hermano

E ignorando a Sakura, los dos chicos se llevaron a los dos jóvenes inconscientes a la casa del azabache, esperando al día siguiente para hacerles preguntas sobre el futuro.

—Sasuke, puedo dormir contigo, el piso esta frió y tu cama es grande — con ojitos de cachorro

—¡Ellos duermen en el piso y no se quejan! —señalando a los gemelos

—¡Por que están inconscientes!, ¡porfaaa teme! —

—¡NO! —

—Amargado — murmuro mientras volvía al piso

—¿¡Que dijiste!? —

—¡Que el piso es magro! — dijo rápido

— … Dobe — bufo

**Continuara…**

**.**

**...**

_**Notas finales: **Ichi, Ni es Uno y Dos .. no es buena idea que sepan ahora sus nombres ;)_

_Ojo, no es que los gemelos odien a Sakura, solo son celosos con Sasuke xD_

_El próximo capitulo será más largo y sip, empezaran los mini-infartos del azabache jajajaj_

_El fic se centrara en el equipo siete intentando averiguar con quien se termino casando Sasuke, por la "mamá" de los retoños, no en formar parejas._

__Volveré a repetir, este no es un fic romántico (principalmente no me gusta el romance con niños de doce años, como mucho besos), es un fic continuación de "La venganza de Naruto", en el cual en ese me llegaron a pedir por los gemelos.__

_Intentare hacer los personajes mas parecidos a como eran en ese momento, osea un Naruto tonto e inocente, Sasuke gruñón, Kakashi pervertido y Sakura una fangirl_

_El que lee "Recuerdos", perdón, murió mi inspiración T-T_

**_See ya!_**

**_Pd: El que no leyó el otro fic.. ¿tienen idea con quien se caso Sasuke?_**_,__Solo mera curiosidad :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota:** Hola querido anónimo, si te crees tan valiente de insultarme en varios de mis fics, por favor hacedlo usando tu cuenta y no dejando todo en el anonimato, que todo el mundo se cree valiente de esa manera ;) . __Sabes, ¡siéntete orgulloso!, eres la primera persona que me insulta en este foro :D_

_Ahora a responder tus grandes problemas existenciales:_

_Primero que todo quiero aclarar algo, esto es fanfiction, es un lugar para que cada persona suba sus ideas, cosas que salen de su cabeza sin ningún fin, solo por diversión, puedes cerrar la página si tanto te disgusta._

_Nop, lamento desilusionarte, este no es un fic bulling contra Sakura, me parece absurdo odiar a un personaje ficticio (para esto debería odiar a Kishimoto, lo cual no lo hago), solo no me agrada el personaje en si, lamento que tu cerebro de fanática de Sakura explote, pero si no recuerdas, Sakura a los doce era fangirl, luego tal vez habrá madurado, pero no es ese momento, no la haré madura, como no haré maduro a Naruto, ni a Sasuke._

_Segundo "Loca enferma del yaoi", ¿loca yo? Pues si, eso no es novedad, me llevo bastante bien con mi locura, ¿enferma del yaoi?, no, no lo soy, no vivo viendo yaoi y no me creo una fanática del yaoi, que crea que una pareja queda hermosa junta a pesar de que ambos son hombres es una gran diferencia, habré un poco tu mente, no te matará._

_Tercero sobre tu horror al mpreg, como dije antes, esto es fanfiction, cada uno escribe lo que le guste, si no te gusta, puedes cerrar la pagina y no mandar rw agresivos_

_Cuarto y para aclarar, Naruto es un manga shonen, y lamento ¡otra vez! desilusionarte, por lo cual, es muy probable que en el manga o anime Naruto no termine con nadie, ni que tu amada Sakura termine con nadie, que Sasuke no termine con nadie, nadie terminara con nadie (tal Shikamaru y Temari si queden juntos..), por que es SHONEN, así que tal vez por eso existe paginas como estas, que nos ayuda a volar nuestra imaginación ¿te duele pensar que Naruto es shonen y no shoujo? Pues no lo lamento._

_Si si lose, todos sufrimos con eso, Sasuke no quedará con quien yo quiero, ni Sakura quedará con quien tu quieres, así es la vida de leer mangas shonen u.u._

_Ahora en fin, con gusto, continuare mi historia, por que a mi me gusta y como yo lo escribo y esta es mi cuenta, pues, escribiré lo que yo quiera y no lo que tu quieres; tus insultos no me tiraran abajo, que tengas un buen día, aunque creo que tu vida es bastante triste, eso de ir por ahí insultando no es nada sano._

_Espero haber respondido todas tus preguntas y no se.. si tanto quieres llamar la atención puedes dejar más rw agresivos, yo los seguiré respondiendo ;)_

**_¡Ahora si, a la historia! :D_**

**...**

**Dattebane dattebayo dattebaro**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3: ¡El gran Hokage pervertido!**

Sasuke comenzó a sentirse incomodo en su cama, tenía calor, como si se hubiera dormido con varias colchas encima, así que a pesar de que no tenía ganas comenzó a abrir los ojos y vio un bulto.

¡Usurpando su cama!

¡Usurpando sus sabanas!

¡Durmiendo abrazándolo… a él!

—¡Usurantonkachi suéltame! —

—Hmmmcincominutitosmas….. —

—¡Naruto! — golpeando el bulto que lo abrazaba

—Ramennoseasmaloynomepegues—

—¡No soy un ramen parlante! — golpeando con mas fuerza

—¡Ramen!, ¿¡donde!? —grito alguien en el piso

—¿Dobe? — mirando a la persona que dormía en el piso

—¿Teme y el ramen? — chillo Naruto de nuevo

Las sabanas se levantaron y la persona que estaba debajo estaba mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados, bufo y volvió a taparse

—Estaba calentito — murmuro debajo de las sabanas

—¡Fuera! — pateándolo

—El piso estaba frío — sin querer apartarse — así que me metí a la cama, aparte ¡aun es temprano!, seguro el cabeza hueca esta en la cocina preparándose algo proteico o algo así…—

—¡Fuera de mi cama! —

—Eres malo — murmuro mientras se arrastraba afuera de la cama pero llevándose la sabana con él

—La sabana, ahora — siseo

—Ya se por que la gente decía que eras insoportable de chico, me agrada más tu versión adulta — y se hizo una bolita en el piso, en su supuesta cama provisional

Finalizando con un Sasuke con un severo tic nervioso y un Naruto riéndose en el piso

—Ya quisiera que fueran mis hijos— decía el rubio entre risas

—¡Cállate! —

Y afectivamente como decía Ichi, su hermano estaba en la cocina cocinando, para alegría de Sasuke y horror de Naruto, estaba preparando un desayuno saludable, ósea verduras.

—¡Ni que fuera conejo! — chillo el rubio

—¿Puedo ramen? —pregunto con cautela su hermano

—¡Coman sano adefesios adictos a la comida chatarra! — el otro hermano los amenazo con un cuchillo

—Buen provecho — dijo Sasuke y empezando a comer, ignorando al par que sufría, y haciendo de paso a uno de sus hijos sonreír

Los hermanos estaban tensos por si preguntaban algo que no podían responder, pero por suerte sabían que luego de almorzar, el equipo siete seguramente tenía que entrenar, y podían evitar las preguntas diciendo que preferían responderlas todas juntas en el sector de entrenamiento, de esta manera habría más gente y podían esquivar algunas privadas.

Sasuke estaba relajado en el camino, hoy sus acosadoras habían tomado un descanso, probablemente por que aun era temprano, ir al campo de entrenamiento fue relativamente tranquilo si no contaba los parloteos de Naruto, que por suerte cuando llegaron se lanzo a hablarle solo a Sakura

—¡Hola Sasuke-kun! — chillo Sakura al ver a su amado, ignorando al pobre rubio —, y hola amados hijos míos, ¿ya me recuerdan?

—No eres nuestra mamá, cuantas veces tenemos que repetirlo — bufaron ambos, con los ojos en blanco

—¡Mis bebés aún no me recuerdan! — lloriqueo _"¡Pero haré que me recuerden, shanaro!"_

—¿Ahora responderán? —pregunto el rubio

—Mm… aun falta Kakashi-san, y por lo que se, tarda bastante en llegar — dijo uno mientras se recostaba en un árbol con los ojos cerrados

—¡Yo iré a entrenar! —chillo el otro y salto, perdiéndose entre los árboles

Y esperaron, esperaron horas… Ichi dormitaba, su hermano Ni estaba perdido por ahí, Sasuke tenía un tic nervioso mientras intentaba alejarse de Haruno y Naruto tenía un tazón de ramen, vaya uno a saber de donde lo habrá sacado.

—Yo! — apareció en una nube su sensei

—¡Llegas tarde! —chillaron dos de sus gennin

—Que alumnos tan malvados me tocaron, yo que me había perdido en el sendero de la vida — con voz y pose dramática

Mientras Naruto y Sakura peleaban con Kakashi, el azabache se acercaba al dormido para intentar despertarlo, pero su sensei se apareció a su lado y lo detuvo

—No lo despiertes Sasuke-kun, a veces es buena idea preguntarles cosas dormidos, son honestos, ¿y el otro? —

—Esta perdido por el bosque —

—Mmm veamos… — acercándose al durmiente mientras los gennin miraban con curiosidad — ¿Saldrán más libros Icha Icha?

—Erizo pervertido no molestes con tus libros… — murmuro el dormido

—¿Eso fue una pregunta? —dijo Sasuke con escepticismo

—¿Quién es el Godaime Hokage? — pregunto Naruto alegre

— Tsunade-baachan... — gruño Ichi

—¿Quién es Tsunade? — pregunto Naruto

—Es… —

—¿Quién es el Rokudaime? — dijo automáticamente Kakashi

—El pervertido de papá — volvió a gruñir mientras se hacia bolita

—….

—Ah…

—¡SASUKE ES UN PERVERTIDO! — chillo Naruto riéndose

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, mi querido alumno — decía su sensei mientras se limpiaba una lágrima falsa

—Esperen.. ¡YO QUIERO SER HOKAGE! — chillo indignado el rubio

—¿Sasuke-kun eres un pervertido? — preguntaba colorada su compañera

—¡NO SOY PERVERTIDO! — grito con el rostro rojo, mitad por vergüenza y mitad por la ira

—Si lo eres — con voz cantarina estaba el rubio

—¡Esto es una confusión! —

—Pero teme, yo quiero ser Hokage —

—¡No quiero ser Hokage! — volvió a gritar

—¡Pues dame el puesto y vete a ser cosas pervertidas a otro lado! —

—¡Que no soy pervertido! —

— ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? — pregunto el bello durmiente que se había despertado por los gritos

—¿Es verdad que el teme es Hokage? — le pregunto angustiado

—Pues …. — sin entender, parpadeando varias veces

—¿Y es pervertido? — ahora Kakashi

—Pues pervertido es — sin comprender nada

—¡ERES PERVERTIDO! — chillo y se puso a cantar una canción que decía: _"El teme es pervertido, el teme es pervertido" _a la que se unió Kakashi

—¡Cállense! — grito colorado Sasuke

Sasuke salio detrás de su compañero y sensei con intenciones asesinas, mientras Sakura estaba con la cara roja y con un hilo de sangre imaginándose cosas no muy sanas, mientras Ichi miraba todo sin entender, hasta que llego su hermano, con una sonrisa y bastante sucio por entrenar

—¿Que me perdí? — viendo como Sasuke corría a dos personas

—Se me escapo que el teme es pervertido —

—Oh… ¿algo más? —

—No que sepa — encogiéndose de hombros

—Esa canción es pegadiza — riendo

—Pues … —

—El teme es pervertido, el teme es.. — se puso a cantar el otro

—Se la cantaré cuando volvamos — sonriendo

**Continuara...**

**...**

_**Notas finales:** Am... notas finales, notas finales, debería estar estudiando .. _

_Les dije que Sasuke comenzaria a sufrir :P_

__Serán capitulos cortitos todos, lo siento, _pero bueno ¡Apapachos para todos! :D_

_Mm.. en "La venganza de Naruto" habían dos bebes más, hijos de Temari y Shikamaru , y de Karin y Suigetsu , ¿quieren que aparezcan en algún momento?_

Ahora si adios :D

Pd: Sisi, me mataran por escribir algo tan corto, lo se, ¡buscare mi antigua armadura!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas principales:** Awww que lindos son!, me dan ganas de apapucharlos a todos! Gracias por esos mensajes positivos (por lo que escribí en el cap anterior de la loca fangirl) son un amor! :3_

_Y por esto traigo este capitulo pronto yeeiii! :D_

**_A leer!_**

**_..._**

**Dattebane dattebayo battebaro**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4: El ataque de las fan locas**

Los gemelos y el equipo siete volvía del entrenamiento, bueno si entrenamiento era ver como Sasuke amenazaba de muerte a Naruto y a Kakashi; pero sacando este tema de lado, la vuelva estaba muy tranquila, demasiado al punto de inquietar.

—Saben… ¿no les parece raro que las fans de Sasuke no nos hayan perseguido? — preguntaba Naruto

—Si.. neh, Sakura, ¿sabes si atacan o algo así?, se que estas metida en ese grupo — dijo uno de los hermanos

—¡MENTIRA! — chillo colorada

—Chicos del futuro, sabemos todo — se encogía de hombros

—Auque puede ser que le conté algo a la Ino cerda… — murmuro

—¿Qué? — salto el azabache

Y como había dicho Sakura, a unos pocos metros casualmente por mera casualidad, se chocaron con el equipo de Ino, y ella al igual que su amiga comenzó a fantasear que los chicos eran sus hijos, Chouji peleaba con Ni por sus papitas y Shikamaru con Ichi tenían pelea de miradas.

—Esto es una locura… — susurro Kakashi mientras leía su libro y daba unas miradas a los chicos

—¡Frentona!, les conté a ..tu sabes quien sobre ellos — susurro, medio grito Ino a su amiga

—¡Noooo, eso es traición, te pedí que no le contaras a nadie! — colgada del cuello de Ni

—Se me escapo — dijo con vos inocente mientras estaba colgada del cuello de Ichi

—¡SUELTENNOS! — gritaron ambos chicos

—Ustedes tampoco no nos quieren… — lloriquearon ambas

—Ni intenten abrazar a teme, ya saben lo que pasara — se reía Naruto de sus compañeras

—Si..si.. complejos de mamá gallina, lo se —suspiraba derrotada Haruno

—Mejor complejos de mamá pato — murmuro Ichi y su hermano intento aguantar la risa

—¿Que dijeron-ttebayo? —

—Nada — respondieron al unísono

Pero todo seguía muy silencioso en el trayecto que ahora se había unido el otro equipo, todos estaban preocupados, las chicas tenían un mal presentimiento, excepto Naruto, el pensaba en el ramen.

_Kyaaaaaaaa_

Escucharon y todos saltaron en su lugar, se pusieron en alerta esperando algo, pero terminaron pálidos al ver lo que se acercaba.

Parecían, cientos de chicas, hasta de otras aldeas, extrañamente algunos chicos con pósters, pancartas, era el temido grupo fanáticas de Uchiha Sasuke, y para horror de los gemelos, algunas parece que ya les habían tomado fotos de ellos y ya tenían collage de ellos como una gran familia

—¡Nunca lo creí cuando lo contabas, estas chicas están locas! —chillo uno mientras comenzaban a correr en sentido contrario

—¡No sabes cuanto te amo por amenazar a nuestras fans desde chicos para que no nos hicieran lo mismo que a tí! — lloriqueaba el otro

—¡Si, si, lo que digan, pero ahora corran! —

En un momento comenzaron a dividirse y salir en diferentes direcciones para despistarlas, Naruto y los gemelos hicieron clones para salvarse el pellejo en el camino, en la corrida Chouji y Shikamaru fueron los primeros en caer, Ino se unió el grupo de fans pero por desgracia estaba persiguiendo un grupo de clones, Sasuke intento quemarlas y luego se fue enojado, y detrás de él estaba Naruto persiguiéndolo y hablando de que debería aprender modales, terminando finalmente escondidos en la torre del Hokage por las dudas..

-...-

Los gemelos, Sakura y Kakashi terminaron escondidos en una casa abandonada, la Haruno no se había metido al grupo de fans por que capaz así se ganaba la aprobación de su amor, aunque Naruto arruino todo yéndose con él, al menos estaba feliz de estar encerrada con los gemelos, aunque ellos la miraban con cara de aburridos.

—¿Jugamos verdad o reto? —pregunto

—No — dijeron al unísono

—Sería en realidad interesante —comentaba Kakashi mientras cerraba el libro

—No es buena idea —

—No esta Sasuke ahora — rebatió

—Pero.. ¿y ella? — señalando a la pelirrosa

—Le borrare la memoria, ¿para algo sirve el sharingan no? —

—Pues… —

Los hermanos desde que habían llegado al pasado tenían sus reservas de chakra demasiado bajas para usar un genjutsu y lo peor, sus reservas continuaban bajas, tal vez deberían creerle un poco al pervertido

—¿Nos hicieron algo a penas llegamos verdad? — suspiro derrotado Ichi

—Sip, son Uchihas, fue mejor sellar en parte su chakra por las dudas — con su ojito feliz

—Maldito erizo pervertido — murmuraron

—¿En verdad Sasuke es pervertido? — pregunto Haruno

—No, no lo es —negaba con la cabeza Ichi

—Entonces por que dijiste eso dormido… —

—Pensaba en alguien más — encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Cuáles son sus verdaderos nombres? — pregunto Kakashi

—Mmm.. ¿no quieres saber si te casaste o no? — dijo Ni cambiando de tema

—¡Kyaaa! ¿yo me case con un apuesto chico verdad? — esperanzada

—Con un pervertido en realidad — riendo

—¡No! —

—Sip, y tienen tres hijos— sonriendo

—¿Cuantos hermanos son ustedes? — dijo curioso el peliblanco

—Siete… — murmuro uno

—En realidad vamos a ser ocho — dijo el otro con los ojos en blancos

—Estoy tan orgulloso de mi alumno, es todo un semental — comentaba mientras hacia que se limpiaba una lagrima

—Papá es un pervertido… — susurro

—¿No que Sasuke no lo era? — dijo medio perspicaz

—¡Tu estas casado Kakashi! — grito el otro hermano

—¡No, yo estoy solo perdido en el sendero de la vida! — chillo melodrámatico

—Y tienes tres hijos, y tu hija mayor es igual que vos, el del medio por suerte es cuerdo y la menor pobre esta igual de loca que su madre.

—¿También tres? — comento Sakura, mientras Kakashi tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor

—Piensa en positivo, no tienes ocho hijos — dijo Ni riendo

—No me gusta el futuro — murmuro deprimido el sensei

—Creo que Sasuke-kun decía enserio que quería revivir el clan — dijo Sakura con aire ido

—No te das una idea… — murmuro uno de los hermanos de brazos cruzados

—Se el hermano mayor de una manada de locos, ruidosos, vengativos y traviesos mocosos y luego nos hablas de tu deprimente futuro — suspiro el otro

—Pero los amamos — suspiro abatido

—Un defecto de que compartamos sangre supongo — el otro con una mueca

—¡Te quiero tonto hermano mayor! — abrazándolo mientras lloriqueaba

—¡Suelta! — intentando sacárselo de encima

-...-

Mientras esto pasaba en una casa abandonada, mientras Chouji y Shikamaru yacían inconcientes y mientras Ino lideraba un grupo de locos, nuestros protagonistas se hallaban peleando como de costumbre

—Tengo hambre — lloriqueo el rubio

—¡Callate! — siseo

—¡Es tu culpa teme! —

—¡No lo es! —

—¡Que si! —

—Que no —

—¡QUEE SIIIIII! —

—Cállate idiota, que si no nos … — pero Sasuke callo

Ambos se pusieron pálidos al ver que un grupo los había encontrado, miedo y pánico era poco.

—¡CORREEEEE! — chillaron ambos mientras huían

**Continuara…**

**...**

_**Notas finales: **Pobre teme, ahora le sumamos pato y que le digan semental, menos mal que solo termino con las locas fans?)_

_No se que más decir jaja_

_Er... oh! esta semana prometo comenzar a escribir el prox capi de "Recuerdos" , lo tengo taaan abandonado T-T_

**_See ya!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas principales:** Se que tarde, pero mi cabeza estaba en otras cosas, lo siento, pero no lo abandonare xD_

**_A leer!_**

**_..._**

**Dattebane dattebayo battebaro**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 5: ¿…Dattebaro?**

Luego del incidente del día anterior, todos fueron citados para ir a la torre del Hokage.

Sakura andaba con un aura deprimida por saber que no terminaría casada con su Sasuke-kun, Naruto tenía un ojo morado por las fan locas, Kakashi mira con los ojos entrecerrados a los gemelos, mientras Sasuke caminaba unos pasos más atrás con dos hijos pegados a el como lapas, aún medio paranoicos y miedosos por lo que tuvieron que presenciar al día anterior.

—¡Teme, no nos abandones! — lloriqueaba uno que iba colgado de su cuello

—¡Odiooo a las fangirls! —mientras el otro estaba mirando hacia todos lados mientras estaba colgado como un mono del azabache

—¡Suélteme!

—¡NO!

Pero mientras estaban cada vez más cerca de la torre, los gemelos tuvieron un muy mal presentimiento así que se soltaron y caminaron a la par de Sasuke.

—¿Saben como volver-ttebayo?

—No realmente... —suspiro Ichi

Dentro de la habitación Sabutori los esperaba dentro con una sonrisa tranquila, demasiado tranquila.

—Tienen una nueva misión, mientras quédense sentados hasta que mi asistente traiga el pergamino.

El Hokage viendo que tardaban con el pergamino, les ofreció agua, Naruto y Ni fueron los únicos que se acercaron con confianza, los demás se negaron educadamente.

Pero cuando la puerta fue abierta no esperaron que entraran diez ambus de sorpresa y encadenaran a Ichi y Ni una silla; los gennin miraban todo con los ojos abiertos, los gemelos estaban pálidos y Kakashi se puso serio mientras cerraba su libro.

—Kakashi tápale la boca a Ichi, que no tomo el suero

—¡Cuando sea grande seré Hokage y proclamare que sea legal casarse con el Ramen, y cuando nos casemos tendremos lindos bebes ramen y habrá una fiesta del ramen anual para festejar el mejor alimento del mundo!

—Y también tápale la boca a Naruto…

—No era necesario, ya iba en camino

Mientras Naruto chillaba un himno al ramen, Ichi nervioso forcejeo pero de igual manera terminaron tapándole la boca con un pedazo de pela, mientras Ni tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Por favor, somos buenos, ¿por qué amarrarnos?

—Por que hay muchas cosas que dejan al aire

—No dejamos nada al aire, solo damos respuestas esquivas, —dijo serio pero luego abrió los ojos — ¡que alguien me tape la boca!

Kakashi sonriendo debajo de su mascara negó, mientras el otro hermano gritaba, aunque por tener la boca tapada se escuchaba todo amortiguado.

Sasuke ignorando a todos se acerco y miro a Ni con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Soy el Hokage?

—No, papá lo es

—¿No soy su papá?

—Noooo. — respondió lloriqueando

—¿Por qué razón dijeron que eran mis hijos?

—Yo.. yo si.. ¿¡Alguien más quiere preguntarme algo!?

—¿De verdad no termino con Sasuke-kun? — salto preocupada Sakura

—Oh por kami, ¡no!, eres nuestra tía postiza molesta

—¡No soy molesta!

—Ser fujoshi destruyo tu cerebro, no tanto como ser fangirl del teme, pero lo hizo.

Kakashi alejo a Sakura, se acerco al joven y le pregunto lentamente a Ni, mientras este se ponía más pálido.

—Ayer no nos quisieron decir sus nombres

—Yo…

—¿Cuales son?

—No es muy buena idea, y mire, se lo estoy diciendo cuando ahora poder mentir

—Nombres..

—El nombre del idiota y amargado de mi hermano es Minato Uchiha

Minato quería golpearse contra la pared cuando el otro lo nombro, intentando con más fuerza sacarse las cadenas y la tela.

Sabutori y Kakashi estaban paralizados, ¿Minato? y ¿Uchiha?, pero cuando estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, el azabache se acerco y siguió con las preguntas

—¿Y tu nombre?

—Me llamo Itachi — respondió con un gemido lastimero

—¿¡ITACHI!?

—Si... — susurro

—¿¡Por tienes el nombre de mi hermano y de quien son hijos!?

—Yo…

—¡Son hijos de él!

—¡No!

—¡¿Hijos de quien son?!

Pero en esto Minato llego a sacarse la tela de su boca y grito algo que nunca debía haber gritado.

—¡Itachi estúpido, muérdete la lengua y te callas, o juro que te meteré un rasengan por un lugar donde no verá la luz dattebaro! — grito enojado

—…

—¿Rasengan? — susurro conmocionado Kakashi

—¿Dattebaro? — dijo Naruto que se había soltado

—Muy bien idiota… ¿no era yo él que tenía el suero de la verdad? — respondió amargado Itachi

Kakashi miraba a los gemelos y luego a sus alumnos, para pasar la vista al Hokage, ahora definitivamente tenían más preguntas.

**Continuara…**

**...**

_**Notas finales: **¿Una locura no?, se pondrá peor en el siguiente xD_

_¡Solo quedan dos capítulos más!_

**_See ya!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas principales:** No, no aparece Itachi comadreja en la historia, sería problemático realmente. Mmm.. veamos, el que leyó "La venganza de Naruto" le costara dos segundos sacar quienes aparecen en este capitulo, y el que no, bueno yo advertí que esta era una continuación de otro fic xD._

**_A leer!_**

**_..._**

**Dattebane dattebayo battebaro**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6: ¡Al rescate!**

Mientras todos estaban paralizados por la sorpresa, Minato seguía pataleando e Itachi tenía un puchero.

—¿Te llamas Minato? —Pregunto Sabutori consternado

—Es una posibilidad...

—¿Dattebaro? —Siguio Kakashi

—Estoy casi seguro que dije "dame arroz". —Respondió rápidamente el aludido

—¿Itachi tu hermano dijo dattebaro?

—Siempre lo dice cuando esta enojado... —Susurro

—¿Su padre no es Sasuke?

—No...

—Esa muletilla casi puede ser marca patentada Uzumaki, —continuo Kakashi, mientras Naruto miraba a todos lados sin entender

—¡Me copio la muletilla'ttebayo!

—Itachi...¿parentesco Uzumaki?

El aludido se puso pálido y su hermano viendo el pánico del otro comenzo a cantar.

—¡Un bijuu se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía que resistía fueron a llamar a otro bijuu, dos bijuus se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña...!

—¡Minato cállate! —grito Sabutori pero el chico siguió cantando mas alto —¡Kakashi tápale la boca!

Hatake apareció detrás de Minato cumpliendo la petición y volvieron a hacerle la misma pregunta a Itachi, y este respondido en la voz más baja que tenía

—Si, somos Uzumakis...

—¿Y también son Uchihas?

Itachi asintió con la cabeza haciendo que en el camino Sakura cayera desmayada, Naruto miraba hacia todos aún sin comprender, mientras con Sasuke su cara pasaba por todos los colores habidos y por haber, para finalmente empezar a golpear a Naruto

—¿¡Por que me pegas dattebayo!?

—¡Muérete!

Pero todo se detuvo por unos segundos al escuchar una explosión y sentir que dos chakras fuertes se acercaban a toda velocidad a su puesto. Kakashi fue el primero en reaccionar y se acerco a los hermanos

—¿Conocen ese chakra?

—¡Vinieron por nosotros! —Chillo Itachi

Pero la consternación no duro mucho, pocos segundos después la pared salia volando para ver la silueta de dos personas, Sasuke dejo de golpear a Naruto también para observar.

Una mujer de ojos oscuros y largo cabello azabache se acercaba enojada a los gemelos y un poco los descoloco lo primero que dijo.

—¡IDIOOOOTAS!

A los gemelos le aparecieron lagrimas en los ojos por el alivio, aunque chillaron de dolor cuando la mujer les pego en la cabeza, para luego agarralos a ambos y se los llevaba a la rastra.

A pocos metros se acerco un pelirrojo que miraba todo divertido, su pelo era corto alborotado con grandes ojos celestes.

—Lo siento, mis hijos son un desastre'ttebane—se acerco mientras se rascaba la nuca

—Oh... —parpadeaba comprendiendo todo Sabutori

—Abuelos entonces... —pensaba en un susurro Sasuke, pero luego volvió a golpear a Naruto— ¡Aleja a tu hijo de mi hija!

—¡Sigo sin entender nada dattebayo! —Chillo el rubio mientras se cubría la cabeza

El pelirrojo vio a todo el mundo lentamente, veía como Kakashi se relajaba, los mocosos se seguían golpeando, Sabutori se rascaba la cabeza y Sakura.. bueno, ella seguía desmayada.

—Humanos estúpidos —susurro el pelirrojo antes de desmayar a todos lo de la habitación.

Suspiro mientras deshacía el jutsu, haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran rojos y su pelo creciera hasta llegarle a la cintura; miro todo aburrido y comenzó a borrar mentes, con suerte todos pensarían que fue un sueño raro, y mentalmente deseaba que nadie lo haya visto actuar como un tonto Uzumaki.

Mientras a unos metros...

—Hime suéltanos, duele —Lloriqueaba uno de los chicos

Ya que la azabache se dirigía hacía un lugar sin gente mientras llevaba aun a los dos chicos a la rastra.

—Ni loca, piden una misión clase S y ¿que hacen?, ¡desaparecen!, ¡su mami casi tenía un ataque nervioso y ni hablemos del rubio tarado!, menos mal que el idiota de mi esposo pudo rastrearlos…

—¡No soy idiota, gata estúpida! —apareció Kurama enojado

—¡Si lo eres, zorro descerebrado!

—¡Bruja barata!

Y comenzaron a pelear en el medio de la calle, mientras los gemelos suspiraban resignados, por que cuando volvieran seguramente serían horriblemente castigados

—Creo que mamá nos meterá en un gentjustu en el que no podremos comer ramen o tomates…

—O papá no obligara a hacer misiones clase baja por todo un año…

—Dolerá

—Mucho…

**Continuara…**

**...**

_**Notas finales: **Algunos dirán "¿Entonces ellos son sus padres?" y yo responderé "¿No me digan que no conocen a Hime y a Kurama?"_

_Oh! Algunos en su momento me habían preguntado, ¿que sale de un gato y un zorro?, pues busquen en google "Caracal o Caracal africano" (una especie de felino) y se morirán, en especial si ven los cachorros xD_

**_See ya!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas principales:** He aquí el señor final... Perdón por tardar, pero jo, fue una locura esta fic, primero los mp (entre esta y otra página) para que hiciera una continuación, luego apareció una chica regalándome un Itachi (?), luego una loca amante de Sakura __insultándome, que cosa loca._

_Por el fic de Kurama, tardaré en escribirlo, mucho más que tarde en darle continuación a la Venganza de Naruto, pero lo tengo en la carpeta "fics que algún día debo terminar", algún día verá la luz, pero falta mucho jajaja._

_En fin, gracias por sus rw y a los lectores fantasmas, ¡Los adoro!_

**_A leer!_**

**_..._**

**Dattebane dattebayo battebaro**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 6: En casa**

Minato tenía un puchero e Itachi sentía que iba a tener un ataque de pánico cuando luego de destello estaban devuelta en su época, oh kami, su madre los mataría.

—¡Hime-sama sálvanos! —Chilló Itachi

—No, su mami me prometió que si los buscábamos rápido ustedes tendrían que cuidar a mis mocosos durante todo un mes

—¡Eso no son niños, son unos demonios! —Ahora grito Minato

—Claro que si —Sonrió orgulloso Kurama, pero al ver que lo ignoraban se deprimió y murmuro—Nadie me comprende...

—¡Prefiero un mes sin ramen que cuidarlos!

—¡Prefiero comer comida chatarra por un año si no debo cuidarlos!

—Uah, eso fue profundo...

—Lo se, esos niños son de temer, peor que nuestros hermanos.

—Si...

—¡Los escuchamos! —Gritaron Hime y Kurama a la vez

Ambos tenían ganas de llorar, no era como si ellos buscaron el problema solo, ¿como un jutsu para ir a la cuarta guerra terminaba con encontrarse con sus padres chicos?, nadie comprendía la insistencia de Itachi de patearle el trasero el juubi y de Minato patearle el trasero a Madara, ¿pero como fue que su jutsu fallo?, no tenían idea y no pensaban preguntar, ya buscarían la manera de pasearse por alguna guerra.

Pero sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando un destello amarillo llego corriendo, y con otros dos más pequeños que se lanzaron sobre los gemelos

—¡Mis bebes, estaba tan preocupado! —lloriqueaba Naruto

—¡Los extrañamos! —chillaron llorando dos pequeños, una pelinegra y un pelirrojo

—Nosotros también...—suspiro Minato sonriendo, mientras Itachi abrazaba a las dos pulgas y prometía nunca abandonarlos y otras cosas raras.

—Mamá ta enojada —Dijo el pelirrojo muy serio, tan serio como puede ser un niño de cuatro años

—¿Mucho? —Tartamudearon ambos

—Mucho —poniendo cara de terror Naruto

—¿Papi nos salvas? —poniendo ojos de cordero a su padre, haciendo que el otro hiciera muecas raras resistiéndose

—¿Y morir electrocutado? —pero los gemelos continuaban con los ojos de borregito —Lo intentare...

—¡Gracias!

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! —comenzó a cantar la pelinegra

Los otra pareja de adulto en el camino se fueron, rezando que su casa este relativamente viva ya que solo habían dejado a sus hijos por dos horas.

Mientras los cuatro Uzumakis iban a la mansión.

Minato que cargaba a la pelinegra, cuando llego se sorprendió a ver a una de sus hermanas tirada en el jardín leyendo un pergamino.

—¿No dirás nada Kushina? —pregunto Itachi

—Hmp —y la rubia volvió a su pergamino ignorándolos

—¡Yo si te extrañe! —chillo la pelinegra que se sentía ignorada

—¡Nooooo, yo los extrañe mucho! —chillo el pelirrojo que venía a upa del otro hermano

—Papá, ¿no faltan dos? —pregunto curioso Minato

—Oh, Jiraya creo que esta volviendo a profesarle amor eterno a la hija de Sakura-chan y... Menma esta en casa.

—¡Ya quiero llegar y apretarle esos mofletes que tiene como mejillas! —chillo Itachi

—Y si Menma esta en casa, significa que otra persona esta en casa... —siguió hablando el rubio

—Rayos..

A penas entraron a la mansión Mikoto y Nagato se bajaron y corrieron a su habitación a jugar a ser ninjas, Naruto entro con postura firme, pero al ver a su pareja se acobardo, agarro al pequeño Menma que se reía y salio corriendo de la casa susurrando un "usen los ojos de borregito"

—Hola papá.. —poniendo sus mejores ojos

—Hola mami —el otro lo siguió

—Tres días... desaparecieron tres días—cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido

—No fue nuestra culpa, ni sabemos como fue que paso todo —respondieron ambos con un puchero

—Estábamos preocupados

—Perdón

—Pensamos que habían muerto

—Peeerdón

—Tienen tantos problemas —negando con la cabeza

—Perdón —con los ojos llorosos

Su papá se acerco con los brazos cruzados y los gemelos cerraron los ojos con fuerzas esperando lo peor, pero el azabache solo los abrazado con fuerza, haciendo que los gemelos lloraran más fuerte.

—Te extrañamos mucho

—Si el dobe pregunta, los metí en un genjutsu

—Te extrañamos mucho, mucho, mucho

—Yo también los extrañe, soy su padre... —pero los chicos lo miraron y rodo los ojos— madre, es igual.

Ahora siendo Sasuke abrazado por dos adolescentes llorones con un gran problema de mamitis aguda.

—Gracias por cuidarnos de nuestras fans locas—chillo uno

—En realidad eso fue gracias a Naruto

—Prometo no comer ramen nunca más—chillo Minato, pero al ver la ceja alzada de su papá, suspiro —¿por un mes?

—Vayan a sus dormitorios, aun falta para la cena, mientras tanto saldré a buscar al dobe y a Menma, deben estar escondidos en la casa de Kakashi

Los chicos suspiraron tranquilos, oh si, nada mejor como estar en casa, con todos esas cosas revoltosas llamadas hermanos, y sus padres, tal vez más adelante buscarían la manera de que el jutsu del tiempo los lleve a la guerra, pero sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta, parpadeo un poco confundido pero luego con una aura oscura comenzó a rodearlo.

—¿Mami?

—Como... ¿como es eso que "el teme es un pervertido"? —con el sharingan y una sonrisa psicópata

Ambos se pusieron pálidos, estaban perdidos, ¡perdidos!, ¡perdirigillos!

—¡No fue nuestra culpa!

**-owari-**

**.**

_**...**_

_**Notas finales: **He aquí el final. Bah, si quieren drama pueden pasar por "Corazón delator__" un fic corto que comencé.  
><em>

_¿Enserio tenían dudas de quien eran los padres? ._._

_Gracias por aguantar mis locuras :3_

_¡Dangos para todos!_

**_See ya!_**


End file.
